Trust"
by Mi Su
Summary: Die Jungs haben endlich ein paar Tage frei, doch da findet Wufei ein verletztes Mädchen, das tausend Fragen aufwirft... Quatre hat währenddessen seine eigenen Probleme mit Duo...SHOUNEN AI!! *Chapter 1 Up*


Titel: Trust  
  
Teil: 1/? ( Ich glaube, das sieht man ständig bei mir. ^^ )  
Autor: Mi Su, Leute.  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Gundam Wing ( Ich versuch´s wieder! )  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: etwas angsty  
Death?  
Death ( eher unwichtige Personen, aber alles später )  
Het  
Shounen Ai ( Das stopf ich schon mitrein!*quetsch* )  
OOC ( Duo...*seufz* )  
OC  
SA-Lime ( Woah!! Schon?! ^^ )  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören Sunrise und Co., ausser meinem OC.   
Copyright will ich nicht verletzen und Geld verdien ich hiermit auch   
nicht. Noch Fragen?  
  
Pairing: Find out!  
  
Note: Na, meine zweite GW-Ficcy. Hoffe, sie ist nicht allzu mies. ^^'  
SA heißt bei mir Shounen Ai. ^.~  
  
  
** Trust **  
  
~ Das seltsame Mädchen ~  
  
Prolog  
  
  
Sie stand nun schon eine Viertelstunde auf dem Kliff und starrte   
hinunter auf den verlassen Strand, an den die Wellen im Takt   
heranschäumten.  
Tränen hatte sie keine mehr, und würde sie auch nie wieder brauchen.   
Da war sie sich sicher.  
//Wenn ich niemanden mehr habe...Was soll ich dann noch hier?// Dachte   
sie hoffnungslos bei sich und ging einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts, bei   
dem vereinzelte Steinchen hinabfielen und in der Tiefe verschwanden.  
//Niemand wird bemerken, dass ich nicht mehr da bin...Als hätte es   
mich gar nicht gegeben...//  
Ein weiterer Schritt. Sie stand einen Zentimeter von ihrer   
Entscheidung entfernt.  
Als der sanfte Wind ihre gerötete Wange striff, verkrampfte sie sich   
und schluckte.  
//Ich werde nicht weinen...nie wieder...//  
  
Und mit freien Gedanken stürzte sie sich in die Tiefe.  
  
~*~  
  
Teil 1  
  
  
Seit Tagen hatten die fünf Jungen einem einzigen Auftrag nachgehangen   
und nun endlich etwas Zeit für sich. Während sich Duo und Quatre vor   
dem Flimmerkasten mit Videospielen aller Art vergnügten, und Heero wie   
gewöhnlich wie ein Verrückter auf seinen Laptop eintippte, hatte sich   
Trowa mit einem guten Buch auf die große Couch im Wohnzimmer des   
Safehauses gelegt und registrierte gar nichts mehr.  
  
Und Wufei?  
  
Der hatte sich allein zum Joggen aufgemüht, damit er nicht aus der   
Form kam. Und überhaupt hatte er in letzter Zeit wenig trainieren   
können. Sein Katana stand auch schon eine Weile unangerührt in der   
Ecke. Dafür hatte er sich später einige Stunden eingeplant.  
  
Mit einem kurzen "Ich gehe joggen" hatte er das Safehaus verlassen und   
machte sich auf den Weg zum Strand, den er immer aufsuchte, wenn er   
sich eine kleine Pause genehmigen wollte.  
Schon nach wenigen Kilometern schien die Sonne dermaßen heiß vom   
Horizont hinunter, dass der chinesische Junge mit einer Handbewegung   
einfach sein Tanktop auszog und unachtsam im Sand liegen ließ, als er   
den Strand erreichte.   
Die Schuhe waren auch schnell verschwunden, er würde all seine   
Klamotten schon wieder aufsammeln, wenn er sich auf den Rückweg   
machte.  
  
Seine bronzene Haut glitzerte verführerisch in dem hellen Licht, als   
er den feinen Sand durchlief, jeder Muskel bewegte sich im Einklang   
mit jeder Bewegung.  
  
Von weitem erkannte Wufei bald das mächtige Kliff, das er nur allzu   
gut kannte, denn erst dort konnte er mit Schatten rechnen.   
Während der gesamten Mission hatte er seine freien Minuten eben dort   
verbracht und erleichtert abgeschaltet, als ihn die Meeresluft   
umwehte. Und dabei war er fast einmal eingeschlafen.  
Aber das musste ja keiner wissen. Ein Gundam-Pilot musste allzeit   
bereit sein, und ein Nickerchen würde da bestimmt nicht richtig ins   
Bild passen.  
  
Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ließ er sich unter dem Kliff nieder und   
schloss die Augen. Wie angenehm es war, von der Hitze in die Kühle zu   
wechseln.  
  
"...eh..."  
  
Was war das?  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich wegen des leisen Keuchens abrupt um und   
erblickte überrascht einen reglosen Körper, der einige Meter von ihm   
entfernt auf der linken Seite lag.  
Wie konnte er diesen nur übersehen??  
  
Mit raschen Schritten ging er auf die Gestalt zu. Und blieb   
verwundert stehen.  
  
Ein Mädchen.  
  
Er hockte sich neben sie und stirch ihr vorsichtig einige verklebte   
Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie war blaß. Leichenblaß.  
  
Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete er nach ihrer Pulsader und hätte   
erleichtert aufgeatmet, wenn er nicht Chang Wufei gewesen wäre.  
  
Es hatte gepocht. Unrhythmisch und schwach. Aber sie lebte. Das war   
gut.  
  
Wufei warf einen Blick auf seine Umgebung.  
Niemand zu sehen.  
  
Nachdenklich schaute er zurück auf das halbtote Mädchen.  
Was sollte er tun? Sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen? Das würde mit   
Sicherheit zu lange dauern. Sie einfach mit zum Safehaus nehmen?  
Heero würde sie sofort umbringen.  
//Dr. J könnte ihr helfen...// Dachte der chinesiche Junge bei sich   
und runzelte die Stirn.  
//Also doch zum Safehaus.//  
Heero würde mit seinen Mordgelüsten wohl oder übel hinten an stehen.  
  
~*~  
  
Wenig später waren sie alle im Konditionsraum von Dr. J versammelt. Das Mädchen lag noch immer bewusstlos auf einem langen weißen Bett in der Mitte des Raums, ihre Wunden waren versorgt worden. Wenige Narben und Verbände wiesen auf ihren vorherigen Zustand hin.  
Dr. J war eifrig mit seinem Hypercomputersystem beschäftigt und analysierte das Mädchen bis in das kleinste Detail.  
  
Die Blicke der jungen Piloten waren auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen warf Heero Wufei einen Glare zu, den der chinesiche Junge bestmöglich ignorierte.  
  
"Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum du sie hergebracht hast!" Sagte Duo nach einer Weile und sah Wufei verständnislos an.  
"Was, wenn sie eine Spionin von OZ ist!?"  
  
"Maxwell. Halt die Klappe." Erwiderte Wufei kühl und ging zu Dr. J hinüber.  
  
"Nenn mich doch nicht ständig "Maxwell"!" Schimpfte der bezopfte Junge hitzig und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Ich heiße DUO!!"  
  
Eine Hand legte sich beschwichtigend auf Duo´s Arm. Überrascht drehte er sich zu Quatre um, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und auf das Mädchen deutete.  
"Weck sie nicht auf. Dr. J ist mit der Analyse noch nicht fertig." Er lächelte Duo sanft an.  
"Dann wissen wir auch, ob sie zu OZ gehört oder nicht."  
  
Der Pilot von Shinigami "hmpfte" resignierend und lehnte sich seufzend an die kahle Wand.  
"Meinetwegen..." Murrte er.  
  
Quatre kicherte verhalten und schaute lächelnd auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Das plötzlich ganz langsam die Augen aufschlug.  
"Hey, sie ist wach." Sagte er und bemerkte, wie Dr. J nickte und sich an die Piloten wandte.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Sie gehört nicht zu OZ." Informierte er gut gelaunt.  
  
Das Mädchen atmete schwach und drehte ihren Kopf erschöpft auf die rechte Seite. Wenige Augenblicke danach schloss sie ihre Augen erneut und schlief ein.  
  
"Wer ist sie?" Fragte Trowa schließlich und sah zu Dr. J, der die Stirn runzelte und sich wieder dem Computer zuwendete.  
"Tja, das ist das Problem. Genau das konnte ich nicht herausfinden."  
  
"Was??" Duo schreckte aus seiner Schmollphase auf.  
"Und warum sind Sie sich dann so sicher, dass sie nicht mit OZ unter einer Decke steckt?!"  
  
Dr. J seufzte.  
"Pass auf. Nach dem, was mir Wufei über sie bisher hatte erzählen können, war das meiner Meinung nach ein Selbstmordversuch--"  
  
"WIE?!" Entsetzt starrten ihn Quatre und Duo an, während Heero und die restlichen nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckten.  
  
"Ihr habt schon richtig gehört. Allerdings bin ich sehr überrascht, dass sie diesen tödlichen Sturz überlebt hat. Das ist mehr als ungewöhnlich. Und diesen Daten nach zu urteilen, verfügt dieses Mädchen über bemerkenswerte Konditionen und Fähigkeiten."  
  
"Und das soll heißen?" wollte Duo gereizt wissen.  
  
"Sie ist unser neuer Kanditat für Destiny." Schloss Dr. J und wurde von allen mit Unglauben angesehen.  
  
"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!!" Platzte es aus Duo heraus. Heero nickte kalt, er konnte sich mit dem Gedanken auch nicht sonderlich anfreunden.  
  
"Destiny?" Hakte Trowa tonlos nach.  
  
"Ja, natürlich! Sobald sie wieder auf den Beinen ist, können wir mit den Tests starten." Meinte Dr. J euphorisch und stürmte frohen Mutes aus dem Raum, um schon einmal die Grundlagen fertig zu stellen.  
  
Die irritierten Blicke der Gundampiloten richteten sich auf das unscheinbare Mädchen.  
SIE sollte Dr. J´s neuesten Gundam steuern können? Zudem sah sie nicht besonders danach aus, als ob sie mit solcher Belastung klarkommen könnte. Allein, dass sie sich umbringen wollte, zeigte doch, dass sie phsychisch nicht topfit war.  
Was dachte sich der Doktor eigentlich dabei, SIE vorzuschlagen??  
  
"Ich halt das nicht aus!" Maulte der Junge mit dem Zopf und verließ hastig das Zimmer, wobei ihm Quatre zögerlich folgte.  
Duo war schon seit jeher nicht besonders vertrauensseelig, aber das er wegen dem Mädchen dermaßen wütend werden würde, konnte ja keiner ahnen.  
//...Ich muss ihn unbedingt beruhigen...// Dachte der Blonde bei sich und errötete, als er sich daran erinnert, was bei seinem letzten Versuch dabei rausgekommen war.  
  
Letztend Endes hatte Duo ihn damals einfach angefangen zu küssen und später behauptet, er hätte lediglich seine aufgestaute Energie sinnvoll eingesetzt.  
Das strahlende Lächeln und die glitzernden Augen hatte Quatre noch immer nicht vergessen können.  
  
~*~  
  
Die übriggebliebenen Jungen harrten geduldig in dem Raum aus und warteten darauf, dass dieses Mädchen endlich aufwachte.  
  
Und circa eine halbe Stunde später schlug sie wieder die Augen auf. Sie konnte nur schwer die Umrisse ihren Umgebung wahrnehmen und kniff dann ihre Augen zusammen, als ihr der starke Lichteinfall bewusst wurde.  
Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen und keuchte auf, als sich ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Körper zog. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete sie sich auf und blieb dann wie gelähmt in dieser Position sitzen.  
Es tat höllisch weh. Dieses Gefühl, als ob ihre Haut aufreissen würde, brachte sie fast um den Verstand.  
  
Die drei Gundampiloten blickten sie ruhig an und sagten vorerst nichts.  
Das Mädchen wurde sich dann schließlich bewusst, dass sie nicht allein war. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene schaute sie sich in dem Raum um, erkannte weiterhin nur verschwommene Silouetten.  
  
"Wer bist du?" Ertönte mit einem Mal eine geschmeidige tiefe Stimme, die sie dazu brachte ihren Kopf auf ihre rechte Seite zu drehen.  
  
//?// Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte sie sich darauf, endlich etwas zu sehen, und dann lichtete sich der Schleier vor ihren Augen und sie starrte geradewegs in die dunkelsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte.   
Der Junge dort hatte wunderschöne glänzende schwarze Haare und bronzene Haut. Und er sah sie kühl an.  
Es kam dem Mädchen beinah so vor, als würde sie sein Blick durchbohren, bis er ihre innerste Seele fand.  
Und anstatt zu antworten, sah das Mädchen diesen fremden Junge lediglich verwirrt an.  
  
Wufei wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Heero und Trowa. Der Perfect-Soldier ging dann auf die Schwarzhaarige zu und ergriff ihre Schultern.  
"Antworte. Wer bist du?" Wiederholte er die Frage und sah sie düster an.  
Aber das Mädchen wendete ihren Blick nicht von Wufei ab und antwortete auch nun nicht.  
  
~*~  
  
"...ah...Duo..." Der bezopfte Junge erhaschte erneut die Lippen des Blonden und küsste ihn feurig, ließ seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen wandern.  
  
//Er...tut es schon wieder...// Quatre keuchte und versuchte Duo von sich zu schieben, aber dieser griff einfach nach dessen Handgelenken und landete letztendlich mit ihm auf dem Bett, wo er anfing erbarmungslos Küsse auf Quatre´s Hals zu verteilen.  
  
"...Duo..." Eine Hand legte sich auf die weiche Wange des blonden Jungen, und schon fand sich dieser in einem weiteren Zungenkuss wieder.  
  
Der Körper des Shinigami-Piloten presste sich verlangend auf den des anderen Jungen und beide stöhnten bei dem Kontakt auf.  
  
"...Hör auf..." Quatre wich Duo´s Lippen aus, woraufhin er eine Hand an seinem Hemd ziehen spürte und tiefrot anlief.  
"..N-Nein...!" Stotterte er und wurde mit erneutem Lippenkontakt zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Die warme Hand schlüpfte unter sein Hemd und begann die zarte Haut darunter zu streicheln.  
Und in diesem Moment geriet Quatre ernsthaft in Panik.  
"DUO!" Rief er und schubste den anderen Junge heftig von sich, sodass dieser mit einem Mal auf den Boden flog, wo er verwirrt auf das Bett hinaufsah, auf dem Quatre mit rotem Gesicht hockte und die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte.  
"Hör auf..." Flüsterte der Blonde und senkte seinen Blick.  
  
Duo blinzelte.  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich will nicht!" Und damit stürmte der blonde Junge hastig aus dem Zimmer, und ließ einen verdutzten Duo zurück.  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: *GGGG* Was sagt ihr??? He, he, he??? Da könnt ihr  
mal sehen, SA bekomm ich bei GW doch hin!! *freu*  
Bei "What it..." dauert es aber auch lange...  
Kommt schon, was haltet ihr von meiner neuesten   
Schöpfung? *ungeduldig zappel* Bin SO gespannt  
auf eure Kommentare!!  
  
C&C, my friends!! Kudasai!!!!!!!!   
  
Mi Su ^.~ *stolz ist* 


End file.
